Im Müllcontainer
by SGA4077
Summary: Ronon und McKay verstecken sich in einem Müllcontainer.


Im Müllcontainer

„Es ist eklig hier drinnen." Mit Abscheu betrachtete McKay das Innere des Müllcontainers, in dem Ronon und er sich verborgen hielten.

„Ich habe mich schon an ekligeren Orten versteckt." Bei anderen würde diese Aussage prahlerisch klingen oder auch sarkastisch, aber für Ronon war es nur eine einfache Tatsachenfeststellung.

Trotzdem glaubte McKay ihm angesichts dieser stinkenden Umgebung nicht: „Tatsächlich?" Um seine Zweifel zu unterstreichen, stieß er einen amputierten Arm von sich, der bereits von Maden übersät war. Für ihn war ein Container voller Krankenhausabfälle jedenfalls ein Titelaspirant für die Top Ten der ekelhaftesten Plätze.

Ronon beachtete McKay nicht weiter und lauschte angespannt den Geräuschen außerhalb des Containers.

„Nennen Sie ein Beispiel. Wo ist es ekliger als hier?" Mit einem schnellen, lautlosen Satz war der Krieger bei McKay und hielt ihm den Mund zu. In einem ersten Reflex versuchte McKay, sich loszustrampeln, dann aber vertraute er seinem Teamkameraden und hielt still. Er signalisierte Ronon, dass er begriffen hatte und still sein werde, woraufhin dieser McKay losließ.

Stimmen kamen näher. Es waren lachende, scherzende Stimmen. McKay verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber dann hörte er auf einmal, wie jemand am Container hantierte. Ronon hielt seinen Blaster schussbereit und McKay entsicherte seine Pistole, die Augen auf den Deckel fixiert. Doch der Deckel öffnete sich nicht. Die Stimmen entfernten sich und als keine Geräusche mehr zu hören waren, entfuhr McKay ein Stoßseufzer: „Hey, wir haben noch einmal Glück gehabt!"

Ronon steckte seine Waffe weg, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte: „Das würde ich nicht sagen."

„Wie bitte? Die haben uns nicht erwischt! Das heißt, wir werden nicht hingerichtet werden. Das wiederum heißt nach meinem Verständnis, wir haben Glück gehabt."

„Das waren nicht unsere Verfolger."

„Sondern?" fragte McKay.

„Krankenhausmitarbeiter. Ich denke, sie haben den Container abgeschlossen."

Panikartig sprang McKay auf, nicht ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen. Er versuchte, den Deckel aufzustemmen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Oh nein, sie haben uns hier drin eingesperrt! Jetzt… jetzt…"

„Beruhigen Sie sich." Ronon suchte nach einer schwachen Stelle im metallenen Container.

„Beruhigen? Wir werden unseren Mördern ausgeliefert werden und ich soll mich beruhigen?"

„Die wussten nicht, dass wir hier drin sind."

McKay atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder. „Moment. Wenn die nicht wussten, dass wir hier drin sind, warum sollten sie dann den Container abschließen?"

„Damit von den Abfällen keine Tiere angelockt werden."

McKay sprang ein zweites Mal hoch, diesmal achtete er jedoch auf seinen Kopf. „Hier sind doch keine Ratten, oder?"

„Ich dachte, Sie mögen Ratten. Sie spielen doch immer mit den Labortieren."

„Erstens: das sind Mäuse. Zweitens: Ich spiele nicht mit ihnen, ich beobachte sie nur, wissenschaftliche Beobachtungen natürlich. Drittens: Ich habe nichts gegen Ratten, solange sie sauber sind und nicht mit Keimen überzogen im Müll rumkrabbeln."

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern und trat gegen eine Stelle in der Containerwand, die dünner wirkte. Sie war es jedoch nicht. Er nahm seinen Blaster und zielte auf die Wand, jedoch fiel ihm McKay in den Arm, bevor er feuern konnte. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie könnten den Müll entzünden!"

„Ja. Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung ließ der Krieger den Blaster in seinen Holster gleiten, bevor er sich auf den Boden setzte.

In gebückter Haltung – denn der Container war zu klein, um aufrecht darin zu stehen – ging McKay die freien Flächen des Containers entlang. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

„Setzen Sie sich endlich!"

McKay blieb stehen, und überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, Ronon zu reizen, indem er weiter umherlief. Er mochte enge Räume nicht, und das Gehen hielt ihn davon ab, zu sehr an die Enge zu denken. Schließlich nahm er an einer trockenen, halbwegs sauberen Stelle Platz.

Ronon schien die Gedanken des Wissenschaftlers erraten zu haben. „Bestimmt kommen bald Sheppard und Teyla und holen uns hier heraus."

McKay nickte und beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch winzige Löcher in den Container fielen. „Zumindest bleibt es noch drei Stunden hell."

„Angst vorm Dunkeln?"

„Vor den Dingen, die man dann nicht sieht." Er deutete auf Spritzen und benutzte Verbände. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf einen Verband, der völlig durchnässt von gelblich-grünem Eiter war. Er schloss die Augen: „Sie waren wirklich schon an ekelhafteren Orten?"

„Ja." Ronon hatte kein Interesse an einem Gespräch. Da er nicht nach draußen gucken konnte, verließ er sich ganz auf seine Ohren und hörte auf jedes Geräusch. Er nahm jedes Blätterrascheln wahr, jede Windbö, jedes Zirpen. Wenn sich jemand nähern würde, er würde es hören.

„Erzählen Sie mal." McKay war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich hören wollte, aber er fühlte sich denkbar unwohl, da war ihm jede Ablenkung recht.

Der Krieger erwog, McKay einfach zu ignorieren und sich weiter dem Lauschen zu widmen. Er betrachtete den Wissenschaftler, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und angewinkelten Beinen am anderen Ende des Containers saß.

„Hab' mich mal in einer Jauchegrube versteckt."

McKay wartete gespannt auf die Geschichte, die dahinter steckte, aber es kam nichts weiter. „War das in Ihrer Zeit als Runner?"

„Nein. Als Kind."

„Warum? Haben Sie sich vor Ihren Eltern versteckt?"

„Warum hätte ich mich vor meinen Eltern verstecken sollen?"

„Hätte ja sein können… Lassen Sie sich nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!"

„War mit Freunden auf einem fremden Planeten. Wir bemerkten die Bola Kai fast zu spät. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Also kletterten wir in die Jauchegrube und überlebten."

McKay kratzte mit dem Fingernagel am Bodenblech. „Also, ein brillanter Geschichtenerzähler sind Sie ja nicht gerade."

„Hab' doch alles Wesentliche erzählt," meinte Ronon mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Und wo haben Sie sich noch versteckt? – Sie sprachen von ekligeren Orten, Mehrzahl," fügte McKay hinzu, als Ronon ihn fragend ansah.

Der Krieger überlegte und nahm dann seine Finger zu Hilfe: „Da waren die Schlachtabfälle, ein Abwasserkanal, ein Chemikalienlager, dann habe ich mich einmal zwischen meinen toten Kameraden versteckt. Das war alles als Runner."

„Und die Geschichten dazu?"

„Sagte ich doch. Das war als Runner."

McKay kratzte weiter am Bodenblech, bis das blanke Metall zu sehen war. „Von Ihrem Kampf mit einem Wraith haben Sie einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit berichtet. Jedes einzelne Detail, vom brechenden Kiefer bis zum letzten Atemzug."

„Ich muss mich auf die Umgebung konzentrieren." Ronon drehte sich vom Wissenschaftler weg.

„So? Ich glaube eher, es ist Ihnen peinlich, dass auch Sie, der große, mutige Krieger, sich verstecken mussten." Außer einem furchteinflößenden Schnauben kam keine Antwort. McKay lehnte sich gegen eine Containerwand. Sie war klebrig und schmutzig, aber das war ihm mittlerweile egal. „Der Abwasserkanal und das Chemikalienlager zählen nicht."

„Was?" fragte Ronon irritiert.

„Diese Orte sind weniger eklig als das hier."

„Sie waren ja nicht dabei," grummelte Ronon.

„Aber ich war schon in Chemikalienlagern. Und wissen Sie was, ich war sogar schon einmal in einem Abwasserkanal!"

„Ja, wer nicht. Aber der Kanal war echt übel. Die Leute auf dem Planeten haben alles in diese Kanäle geschmissen. Und ich meine, wirklich alles." Der Krieger atmete tief durch und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Krankenhausabfälle. „Dagegen ist das hier ein Kinderspielplatz."

„Okay. Und das Chemikalienlager?"

„Pst, ich glaube, ich höre Schritte."

Der Kanadier blieb einen Moment still und lauschte. „Nein, da ist nichts. Also, das Lager?"

Ronon seufzte, streichelte zärtlich seine Waffe und seufzte dann noch einmal. „Ich glaube, das geht Sie nichts an."

Der Wissenschaftler grinste jetzt: „Wie bitte? Ist es Ihnen etwa peinlich, mir davon zu erzählen?"

„Mir ist nichts peinlich! Es ist nur… Ich mag chemische Substanzen nicht. Chemikalien sind so furchtbar unfair."

„Ooookay. Unfair, sagen Sie. Aha."

„Ja, verdammt unfair! Chemikalien töten heimlich, leise und hinterlistig."

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Blaster. Der tötet unverhohlen, laut und geradeheraus. Hm, aber was Sie gesagt haben, deutet eher darauf hin, dass Sie Chemikalienlager fürchten, nicht, dass Sie sie eklig finden."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht, ich habe nur Respekt vor solchen Lagern," versuchte der Krieger zu argumentieren, „Eklig finde ich sie, weil es da immer so komisch riecht."

„Es roch da so komisch? Ist das Ihr Ernst? Deswegen war es da ekliger als hier?" McKay schüttete sich aus vor Lachen. Nicht einmal der einschüchternde Blick des Kriegers konnte ihn vom Lachen abbringen. Erst als jemand wieder von außen am Container hantierte, wurde McKay ernst und zog seine Waffe.

„Nicht erschrecken, Leute, wir sind's!" rief Sheppard von außen. Teyla half den Containerdeckel aufzustemmen. Mit angewidertem Gesicht rümpfte sie ihre Nase und drehte sich weg.

Der Colonel fand den Anblick ebenfalls gewöhnungsbedürftig: „Ah, McKay, ist Ihnen nicht gut? Wie können Sie hier drinnen was zum Lachen finden?"

„Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte…"


End file.
